Don't Die On Me, Okay?
by MooseMeg
Summary: Rey is going on a suicide mission and begins remeniscing about her time with Poe Dameron. Lots Of Damerey! Read to enjoy!
1. Opening

She was about to die. All he did was sit there as she prepared for a suicide mission. At least Finn was going to protect her. But he would die too. Poe only sat there, at the table once used by 3-PO and Chewie to play chess, his head propped up by a hand as he watched Rey throw items into her bag. He slid out of the booth, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Rey turned to face him, giving him a light kiss before turning back to her bag. He pulled her around to face him once more, giving her a passionate kiss as she scratched his stubble. The young woman pulled away, running a hand through the man's thick hair. "Don't die on me, okay?", he whispered, his hot breath on her ear and neck as he spoke. "Okay.", she said, a lump forming in her throat. She buried her head in his chest, sighing. "I'll try." The two were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't notice the figure leaning against the door frame. "Hey, you two, get a room, why don't ya?" Both of their heads whipped around. "Finn, don't die, alright man?", Poe said, moving across the room and clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Ah, I won't, man! I'll keep a good eye on Rey too, alright?", Finn responded heartily. "Alright. Have fun." Finn moved toward the escape pod, grabbing Rey's bag in the process. "Poe?" He turned around to face his girlfriend. Tears ran down her cheeks, and not in the good way like when he broke her cherry all those months ago, but bad crying, like at a funeral. "What? What's wrong, baby?", he moved to her quickly, pulling her to the booth. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna.", she sobbed, falling into his jacket, using the breast pocket as a tissue. "Oh, you won't.", he stroked her hair, calming her. "Listen to me.", she looked up as he spoke, not demandingly, but pleadingly. "You are the smartest, most amazing, incredible, beautiful Jedi Rebel I've ever met.", he said seriously, still smirking. "And you chose a schmuck like me to tell you that." "Poe, I didn't choose you. I couldn't not choose you. The moment that radio call was made that you might not come back, I knew if you did, I would be the first person to see you. And I was. So don't ever think I didn't want you.", she pulled his ears, moving his face into hers and giving him a kiss.

" _ **Need to- send help- can't- see the landing- left- Finn and Rey- Rey- Tell her-"**_ _, the message cut out and the general leaned over the table, pinching the bridge of her nose. "General Organa, how shall we proceed?", a lieutenant asked over her shoulder. "Keep coms open. If anything comes through, tell me immediately. Rey, walk with me.", the general calmly barked orders to her staff on the bridge. The young woman next to her was mildly shaken up after the transmission. "Rey- Tell her-" echoed through her head. "General, what was he saying about telling me something?", Leia's stomach turned when the young Jedi asked. She knew. Poe told her a lot of things, and she acted like a mother, as his was killed years ago. But this was something she could never repeat without his permission. "Uh, I don't know, Rey. Maybe something he saw. Who knows?", she threw her hands up in mock confusion._ " _ **General, a strong signal is coming in now. Patch you through?" "Yes, Lieutenant."**_ _Poe's smooth voice crackled through the communicator._ " _ **I lost sight of the transport. I'm coming toward a forest-y planet, no landing gear. Leia?"**_ _She was is a bit of a daze._ " _ **Uh, yes, Poe?" "Tell her the truth if I die, okay?" "Okay."**_ _, as she answered, a single tear ran down her cheek. Broken out of her daze, she tried to continue speaking to him, running to the bridge. That left Rey in the hallway, alone with her thoughts. All the time they had spent together. Fixing that old rust bucket of a Falcon. Talking to BB-8. Learning how to fly. Teaching her tricks on how to wash grease out of flight uniforms. Watching him smirk when she made a joke. Her laugh when he did a Snoke impression. She shook it off. The rules of the Jedi order said she couldn't. Leia and Poe's group of X-Wing pilots rushed past her, muttering and chattering. "What's going on?" "Poe crashed. He's not responding, but he sent out a distress signal right before he did. We need to retrieve him soon, the golden hours of nerve damage are going by fast.", one of the pilots stopped to explain. Her heart beat practically out of her chest and a thin line of sweat formed on her brow. "He's… dying?", the words escaped her lips with a squeak. "Yeah, he is.", the pilot said, departing with her squadron. Rey left with Leia in a dropship to the planet. His X-Wing lay in smouldering piles in a clump of trees. Smoke rose through the leaves, signalling his location. Hours passed before they got him to the med bay. Rey only stood there, watching as they pulled him from the wreckage, moved him onto the stretcher and carted him to the drop ship. He was barely breathing, but the medic crew kept him alive._

 _Rey stood next to his unconscious form as the calm panic ended, the last nurse in the room departed as Rey pulled over a chair and sat down. "I'm sorry, Poe. I'm really sorry. I should have realized sooner. Don't die, please. PLEASE! Don't Die! Wake UP!", she cried, shouting at the sleeping figure. "Please, wake… up.", she slumped into her chair, sighing dejectedly. "5 more minutes.", a whimper rose from the hospital bed, a chuckle followed. Rey hopped out of the chair, looking down at Poe's smirking face. Almost impulsively, she leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbed onto his jacket and kissed him. He responded, tangling a hand in her hair. Poe pulled away for a moment, taking a breath before looking at her and kissing her again._

Thank you soooo much for reading! Will upload soon!

-MooseMeg


	2. Losing My Mind

_Her vision was foggy, hazy. The stab wound was spilling red blood across the floor of the First Order base. "Poe… where are you?", she whimpered, falling down, defeated. "REY!", she heard from far away. "REY!", footsteps followed the voice now. Strong arms grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. She took in the scent of leather and light cologne. Poe. She snuggled her head into his jacket. "Hi there. What have you been up to?", he said jokingly. "Just get me home, Poe." "Alright, sweets." She ran a hand through his hair without even looking, knowing his body by heart now. "Hey, you gotta rest.", he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I will. I will.", she said groggily, dozing off as he stroked her hair with a calloused hand._ "Don't die on me, okay?"

The words rang through her head as she sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag. "POE!", she screamed, startled from the bizarre dream. Her ear and upper neck felt hot, like someone had breathed on them."Rey, what's wrong?", Finn moved from the fire where he kept watch to examine her. "Mm-hm, I'm fine, Finn. Just… worried." "Don't be. I promised Poe you wouldn't die on my watch. Mm-kay?" "Yeah, alright.", she laid back down, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She didn't sleep though. She couldn't.

 _She didn't want to move, as to wake him up. He was a light sleeper ever since his mom died while he slept. Instead, an accidental tear ran down her pale cheek and she let out a soft moan. The bed shifted quickly, Poe's bare chest appeared suddenly behind her, pulling her close. "Don't worry. He'll be fine.", Poe wiped the tear from her cheek, kissing the same cheek softly. Earlier that day, Leia and Finn went to a remote ocean planet to collect a trade with some Barbusi Raiders. No transmissions came through until one late that evening that Finn went under heavy fire and needed medical care. They got him to the base, but not without the loss of much blood. He lay unconscious in the med bay, vitals stable. "You remember what rebellions are built on, right?", he whispered. She breathed in his scent again before responding. "Hope. And my boyfriend being a crazy person.", she said. He chuckled, burying his head into her neck. "Just don't-" "Die on me? Don't worry, I won't. But Finn might.", she responded glumly. Poe quickly and effortlessly moved over her. "I know what can get your mind off his state of wellness." She kissed him and gave in to his suggestion._


	3. Everything Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars in any capacity and don't hope to one day rise through the ranks at the Disney headquarters, killing those who stand in my way seamlessly so that I can call Star Wars my own... Or whatever. I don't own it. *whispers* "Yet."**

" _Hey, hey, hey! Don't touch that!", the woman across from him dropped the wrench, holding her hands up in mock terror. "What did I do?! All I did was help." Poe pulled himself out from under the Falcon, grease on his hands and shirt. He wiped his right hand on his pants, running a finger through his hair. "No, ya didn't. Lose the shocked baby face. It doesn't suit you. And hand me that wrench you so helpfully dropped.", he said jokingly. "How can you see what I'm doing? I'm up here and you're down there. How?" "Uh, brain power." "Sure.", she replied, pulling him into her lips and wiping her greasy hands on his shirt. "No, no, no. Last time you kissed me on the Falcon, we ended up in the escape pod.", he said, pulling away. "Why not head to the pod right now?", she asked, fondly thinking of the memory while twirling her hair a bit. He bit his lip, thinking about her offer. "Ah, fuck the repairs. Let's go.", he hopped into the ship, pulling off his surprisingly grease-free leather jacket. "No, no. Leave the jacket on.", she ran a hand down his chest. "Doctor's orders."_

* * *

" _ **All Black Squadron fighters, report to the shuttle bay immediately. I repeat, all Black Squadron leaders.**_ _A fleet of Dreadnoughts sat outside, firing occasionally to the hub ship. Poe threw on his helmet, running toward the bay. "Poe?", someone called from behind him as he ran. Spinning around, he saw Rey standing with BB-8. "Poe, don't die on me, okay?", she whimpered. He ran up to her, pressing a kiss to her lips. He grabbed her smaller hand in his. "I won't. I promise.", he ran back toward the docking bay again. Laying flat on her palm was a ring on a silver chain. His mother's ring. "I won't die because I'll be back for that.", he threw his helmet back on, his favorite droid rolling ahead of him toward the new Black One. Rey looked down at her hand again and smiled._

* * *

"Finn?", Rey mumbled, still lying awake in the small tent. "What?", he asked from outside. She felt the smooth metal ring strung around her neck by a thin chain. "Nevermind. Good night.", she said, turning over again.

* * *

 _The Black One pulled up very quickly from the Dreadnought._ " _ **Alright, team. Leave the head cannon, flank to the sides."**_ _, Poe relayed into his headset comms._ " _ **We gotcha, Commander. Don't lose em." "I won't. Fall back in three, two…."**_ _Time seemed to span out for infinity as Rey watched the whole Green Squadron peel away from the single X-Wing. She felt the ring around her neck with her finger, biting her lip. "Rey?", the young woman spun around as General Organa spoke. The old woman held out a headset and patted a seat at the hub squadron command station. Rey rushed toward it, plopping herself down and shoving the headset over her ears. "Hi, Poe.", she said quietly. "Rey? What are you doing on comms?" "Leia let me. I just wanted to ask about how your day has been.", tears ran down her cheeks. He was in the brink of death. "Uh, it's been better. How's yours?", she heard ion cannons and saw Imperial ships flying around the small ship as he spoke. "Good, I think… Poe?" "Yeah, what's up?", he asked, obviously straining for something near him. "Come back for the ring, okay? If it hurts too much to think about me or your part in the Rebellion, imagine the ring." "Don't worry. I'll be back for it. The next place I want to see that damn thing is on your finger." She took in a breath of air as comms cut out and Kylo Ren's personal ship flew toward his, a few shots flew through space, and the Black One imploded. "NOOOOOOOO!", Rey screamed, throwing down the headset and pounding on the glass. "I'LL KILL YOU, BEN SOLO, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Leia and some other fighters ran forward to restrain her, but she pushed them back with a flick of her force-sensitive hand. "NOOO!"_

 **Hope you were horribly confused by this chapter. Just kidding! Hope you totally loved it and shit! Thanks for reading! More soon!**

 **-MooseMeg**


	4. The End

She sat upright with a start, realizing she had fallen asleep at some point. Running a hand through her hair, she collected her thoughts. The last dream hadn't happened yet, to her recollection. Had she seen the future? Was Poe going to… She stopped her thought, rubbing the ring between her fingers and even slipping it on, something she had only done once before. Did Poe want to… marry her? No, that was absurd. She laid back down, pushing all thoughts away as she attempted to fall asleep again. At least she could finally drift off.

 _The black cloaked figure turned around slowly, speaking to the man standing in front of her. "One moment you tell me everything's fine, the next you speak of little toy soldiers taking down a full Rebel fleet. Ridiculous. Draw up completely new plans. From scratch." "But, Supreme Leader, that would take too much-" "Do it. Now.", the figure screamed. The uniformed man in front of her walked out of the large room, afraid. She looked over next to her and saw an obedient Kylo Ren stand at attention next to her throne. Pulling down her hood, she revealed the horribly scarred face of Rey Dameron. "Ben, bring the prisoners to me." He departed and returned quickly with the handcuffed rebel fighters, Rose and Finn, followed by Leia Organa, who looked much older. "Rey, why?", Finn whimpered. She pulled him forward with the force, he was only three inches from her face as she whispered, "Ask Poe." Just then, a lightsaber shot through Finn's stomach, he slumped over, dead._

"AHHHH!", she shot up, screaming. Immediately, Poe sat up next to her, running a hand over his face. "What is it?", all sleep was gone from his voice instantaneously. "Just a bad dream." She said rolling to face him and looking at her surroundings. They were in Poe's room, but it seemed bigger. Her hand shot to her neck. The necklace was gone. As she felt her throat, though, a shock was sent through her whole body. The metal wrapped around her finger gave her a strange sensation. Then she remembered. She remembered all of it. "If you have another "bad dream", I'm right here. Alright?", he whispered, his breath hot on her neck. "Alright." She snuggled into his chest, taking in the smell on leather and light cologne through his thin shirt. She was right where she was meant to be. In Poe Dameron's arms, wearing his ring.


End file.
